Fading Lights
by ominouswave
Summary: When Kate Beckett recognizes a reflection of herself in the plight of a young NYPD police recruit who's job is placed on probation after a suicide attempt, the homicide department makes room for another tag-along. Will this unite or divide Caskett?
1. Chapter 1

**Title: Fading Lights**

**Disclaimer: I'm writing fanfic, and thus I am clearly not Andrew Marlowe. Point being - I own nothing.**

**Summary: When Kate Beckett recognizes a reflection of herself in the plight of a young NYPD police recruit who's job is placed on probation after a suicide attempt, the homicide department makes room for another tag-along...which makes for an interesting change to the Caskett dynamic.**

**Author's Note: I haven't written fan fiction since vintage Harry Potter days, back when I was still a kid. Forgive me if I'm a little rusty, guys. I hope you enjoy it! It's also significant to mention that this story was inspired by my extraordinary best friend, who is truly one of the most amazing people I have ever met. This one's for you, hun! Always.**

* * *

Silence rung through the bullpen, marred only by the sounds of a pen scribbling furiously across paper. Kate Beckett sat behind her desk, bent over in exhaustion as she pulled herself through what was left of her paperwork from the last two weeks. On the last page, and the last line, she barely stopped to cross the t's at the end of her signature. After another 14 hour day, Beckett was ready to clock out.

On her way to the elevator, Kate send sympathetic nods to two detectives in passing, not at all envious of the late hours they had on the shifts ahead of them. Her gesture was met with a grimace and a dejected sigh. But hey, she'd put in her time. Sleep beckoned. Sleep, and chinese take-out. Yum.

The elevator plummeted three floors and came to an abrupt stop sooner than Beckett was expecting. She furrowed her brow at the sight of the doors opening to reveal the uniformed division of the 12th. Kate was accustomed to a much quicker descent to the lobby this late in the evening. Stranger still, a threesome of uniformed officers trampled into the shaft, one of whom began frantically pushing the button for ground floor. Patience beyond tested, Kate failed to repress a sarcastic jab.

"By all means, continue to accost the elevator button...should definitely help speed things along," she said, crossing her arms beneath a royal blue pea coat. It was early May in New York City, but the rain of April had carried over into the new month, and brought with it the brisk, chilly wind of Spring. The coat was crucial.

The officer who pushed the button, a tall, balding man with his NYPD hat dangling from his free hand, threw her a warning glance, and withdrew his finger. She smiled awkwardly.

"Sorry, long day" she said, by way of explanation. The balding man twitched, then lost it.

"Long day? Try rooting around through New York City's dirtiest trash bins for evidence only to uncover nothing. Try taking statements from the scum of the ghetto. Try talking down a gangster who's threatening to kill his own sister. And to top it all off, try -"

"Ryerson, cool it." said the sturdy looking blonde cop, the woman of the group. The stitching on her shoulder identified her as Callaghan. She took a step toward Beckett, standing two feet shorter and yet still as intimidating as the Hulk in a mad rage.

"Detective, we just got a call about a body. A uniformed body - she's one of our own. EMS is saying she's alive, but unconscious. She might not make it. Mind showing some respect?" she said.

Beckett looked at her feet, and then raised her head to meet eyes with Callaghan. Worry lines etched her face. Kate looked at the other two cops, who looked equally distressed.

"Guys, I'm really sorry. I -" the elevator door chimed, and they let themselves out without giving regard to Kate. They spoke in hushed tones to one another, rushing through the lobby and out onto the streets. Guilt-ridden, Beckett followed at a slow trot. Neither Ryerson nor Callaghan turned to address her. The third uniform, a stout young man, looked warily behind his shoulder but said nothing. For a moment, he met Beckett's gaze. He quickly looked away and returned his attention to the others.

Beckett silenced her iPhone for added discretion as she followed the trio. She wasn't exactly sneaking up on them. If a body had been found, as a homicide detective she had every right to be there. But to reveal herself before they arrived at the crime scene might damage their hope that the fallen officer would still be alive when they got to her. Kate knew they were grasping at straws for strength on this one. She'd let them have what little hope they could muster. And in the event that the woman didn't survive...well, she'd be there to take over.

Kate was convinced that the crime scene wasn't far. After all, had it been a long way off, they'd have taken a squad car. Her aching feet screamed in protest as she forced one heel in front of the other, clicking mutely against the side-walk. The young, toad-like cop turned again. Again he said nothing. The others remained oblivious...or at least, pretended to be oblivious. Beckett huffed as they wound through the streets. When they finally stopped at an alleyway, mouths gaping, Kate froze as a precaution.

"Aw hell no, it's Blue." the silent cop plunged into the dark before the others, clearly more invested in the situation than the others. Beckett felt another stab of guilt - he'd let her follow them. He'd accepted that they might need someone from homicide when they arrived. He'd skipped the irrationalities of hope, which seemed to suggest he'd known death before. And now he was going to face it again.

Callaghan and Ryerson followed after a slow pause. EMS was indeed on site, the red and blue of their emergency lights circled the crime scene. If they hadn't rushed her to the hospital yet, the attack must have only just happened. Either that, or she'd already passed. Beckett surged forward.

"I'm sorry Ma'am, we have an officer down. You can't pass," said a husky uniform, guarding the parameter. Beckett flashed her badge, and he let her through.

"What the hell happened here?" she asked. The uniform whistled exasperatedly, shaking his head.

"Well I'll tell you, it wasn't an attempted murder. That much I know for sure." he said. Beckett frowned in confusion. The uniform just pointed in the direction of the stretcher. She walked forward.

The paramedics were speaking fast to Callaghan, who nodded here and there, arms crossed against her chest. Ryerson kicked the pavement. The silent one stood at the open door of the ambulance, wringing his hands. Beckett approached him.

"My name is -"

"Detective Beckett. Homicide. I know," he stated.

"Uh, yeah. Have we met?" she asked tentatively. He looked harshly at her.

"You worked my brother's murder. Sean Fletcher, 13, stabbed in Central Park...I was kinda under the impression you remembered people, not corpse numbers. Guess you didn't remember me," he said glumly. Brain synapse.

"Christopher. I do remember," she replied, softening her tone. He lit up.

"Thank God," he said, then laughed. "I basically became a cop because of you. I'd be embarrassed if you forgot who I even was"

"You a rookie, Christopher?" she asked. He smiled ruefully.

"Can you smell it on me, or what? Yeah, first month on the job. Same as her." he pointed his thumb over his shoulder into the ambulance.

"Who is she?"

"Alexandra Blue. My partner." The bland, harsh tone was back. "She took a bullet to the chest". Kate bristled. Fought against a flashback.

"Any leads on who might be responsible?" Beckett asked, leaning on one leg and peering intently at Christopher. He looked at the ground, lifted his gaze to the street lights, then back at the ground. He cleared his throat. His eyes glistened. And then, he spoke.

"Yeah. She's responsible."

"I'm sorry, I don't understand what that -" Beckett was suddenly cut off when Ryerson bustled past, his shoulder crashing into hers.

"Attempted suicide, detective. Not quite your game." Ryerson barked.

A deep fury exploded within her. Not even about Ryerson's insensitive, arrogant remark. That she could handle. An attempted suicide among their own? One of New York's finest nearly slain by her own hand? The notion was absolutely unacceptable. Especially for a rookie.

"Don't mind him, Beckett. He's on edge" Christopher explained. Beckett shook her head.

"I'm not too concerned about that. Did you want me to give you a lift to the hospital?" Beckett asked, watching the look of agony on Chris' face as another cop accompanied Alexandra in the ambulance instead of him. He nodded eagerly.

"You know, Blue is one of the strongest people I've ever met. I had no idea that she was hiding so much pain." Chris said, as they rushed back to the precinct to collect Beckett's cruiser. Kate was silent for a moment as she considered how to reply.

"You'd be surprised how many secrets pile up behind the badge. It's like fading lights...nobody really notices until everything goes dark."


	2. Chapter 2

**Title: Fading Lights**

**Disclaimer: It's Castle, yo. Let's be honest…I'm too much of an amateur at this point to marvel audiences the way Marlowe does. **

**Summary: When Kate Beckett recognizes a reflection of herself in the plight of a young NYPD police recruit who's job is placed on probation after a suicide attempt, the homicide department makes room for another tag-along...which makes for an interesting change to the Caskett dynamic. **

**Author's Note: Thank you, readers! You've given me such a warm welcome and I appreciate all the traffic, the favourites and the two stellar reviews. I'm a writer. I'm not concerned with numbers, but words. So whether it's 200 reviews, or just a loyal 2, I am beyond grateful for any feedback. I'm going to try to update daily, if I can. So feel free to let me know what you think so I can incorporate changes as I go forward. Oh, and obviously my story demands Beckett's presence at the 12th. So this is definitely a pre-finale fic. One last thing before you start reading…the rookie in this story - Alexandra Blue - is an incredible character. I say this because she didn't give the best first impression in Chapter One. But she was inspired by someone I love and care deeply about. Let there be no doubt about it…she's strong. Having weaknesses doesn't hinder strength. It humanizes warriors. And Blue? Whether fiction or reality…she's a warrior. I hope you'll love her as much as I do! 3 **

* * *

"She's my _partner_, you can't just banish me from her room!" Christopher shouted, red in the face. His hands were clenched into fists at his sides, and they shook at every syllable. Beckett stood awkwardly behind him, watching his training officer lay down the law.

"You've been a cop for three seconds, don't go spouting all that 'brotherhood' nonsense, Fletcher." the man replied, crossing his arms.

"I've been a cop for a month! Just because you've been one for 15 years and failed to comprehend what it means to support one of your own, doesn't mean others can't learn more quickly!" Chris said. The TO cocked an eye brow, and smirked. Then, he started a slow clap, a look of pure patronization on his face.

"Okay there super-cop, let's get one thing straight. You're a _rookie_ so you don't get to tell me how it works. I'm your training officer, you do as I say and you don't question it. If you question it, you don't pass go. You don't collect 100 dollars. You forfeit your badge and find a new career. Do we understand each other?" he said. Beckett couldn't help it. She scoffed. Beady eyes darted in her direction.

"Come on, Rinaldi. Are you seriously gunna try and pull that power-trip crap? Christopher's a good kid, and he'll make a good cop. Just let him see her." she said. He uncrossed his arms and ran fingers over his mouth. His face was unshaven, but he looked as though he'd only skipped a couple days. His skin was tan, and his eyes a bright green. If it weren't for his arrogant demeanour, he would have been quite attractive.

"Alright, look" he said, directing his attention back on the rookie. "I was trying to spare your feelings, kid. Blue doesn't want to see you. She was in critical condition, so the nurses aren't keen on any visitors as it is. I saw her after the surgury. She's shaken up, but fine."

"_You _got to see her? What the hell?"

"Ah geese, Fletcher. You mean you don't know? They called me in because I was her TO tonight, and I let her out of my sight. This one…it's on me." he admitted. Christopher was silent. He was also fuming.

"So this is your fault." Chris said.

"I didn't pull the trigger, man -"

"This is your fault!" he lunged forward in Rinaldi's direction. Beckett followed, and took hold of his arm. Tightly. He stopped in his tracks.

"Christopher, be rational. Alexandra isn't a child, and what happened wasn't Rinaldi's fault. Her safety is his responsibility, but the damage was self-inflicted in this case. He's a training officer, not an intervention squad."

"THANK you!" Rinaldi said. Kate threw him a look of disdain.

"Shut up." she said, in unison with Chris.

"Okay. Yeah, you're probably right. I'm sorry. But Beckett, it's been like 9 hours you must be really tired. You don't have to stay. I'm just gonna wait around here until I can go see Blue. You've done more than enough. Thank you." he said. Beckett smiled genuinely at him, planting a hand maternally on his shoulder.

"It was the least I could do." she said. "I should probably get myself home though, I need some sleep. But here, take my card. I have tomorrow…well, today...off So if you need anything, don't hesitate to call. Okay?"

Christopher swivelled toward her and took the card. He beamed, but tiredly.

"You might want to think about getting some sleep, too" she added. He nodded dismissively, and went to go sit in the waiting room again. When he was out of ear shot, Beckett turned on Rinaldi.

"This don't look good for Blue, detective" Rinaldi said. He shook his head. "And she's the best we've got."

"But you said she was fine?"

"Physically, yeah. But you don't just pull a trigger on yourself in the middle of the street wearing the NYPD label. You just don't."

"What are you saying, officer?"

"I'm saying, she's gonna get fired."

* * *

Beckett wasn't sure what had come over her. At the mere notion that Blue's badge could be taken from her before she'd even ditched the rookie label, she nearly lost it. Without hesitation, she found herself storming the hallways in search of the captain in charge of uniforms. Alexandra was not going to lose her job. Not if Kate could help it. She rounded a corner and located Alex's room. Just as she approached, the captain strolled out - a long-legged brunette woman with a stern, suspecting face. Beckett strode right up to her. Two officers flanked the captain, Callaghan on the left, and an unfamiliar male on the right. Kate's business wasn't with the outliers. She wanted words with the big boss.

"You will _not _fire that rookie." Beckett snarled, pointing a thin, manicured finger in Blue's direction. The young woman was propped up in her bed, looking tough but throughly dejected. For a second she flicked her eyes in Beckett's direction, long enough to notice the finger pointing at her. Her shoulders sagged in defeat. Had she assumed someone else was disappointed in her? That was the last thing going through Kate's mind.

"Ex_cuse_ me?" the captain replied, staring incredulously at Beckett. "And who the hell are you?" she added. Beckett ran a hand through her long, golden brown curls. Her fingers caught in the tangles. Yep. She needed a shower. Perhaps even more than she needed sleep.

"Detective Kate Beckett, homicide." she said, extending a hand. The captain studied it, but didn't return the gesture. Kate drew her hand back to her side, and shoved in in her jeans pocket.

"Homicide? Well aren't you an entitled pain in the ass" Callaghan piped in. The captain shot her a glance.

"Officers, give me a moment alone with Ms. Beckett, please." she said. Beckett pursed her lips, and sneered at Callaghan's turned back.

"My name is Captain Eleanor, and quite frankly, I don't know your connection to my rookie and I don't really even care to know. But you've got quite the nerve to tell me how to do my job, Ms. Beckett."

"Captain, with all due respect, I -" Beckett's phone suddenly started to ring. Both of the women jumped at the volume of it. She could have sworn she'd turned it on silent. She reached into her coat pocket and glanced at the screen. It was Castle. She looked at Captain Eleanor, and then back at Castle's name. Her heart fluttered. Even after all this time. "I'm sorry, I - I have to take this. Give me one second."

"You've got 30 seconds before I walk away." Beckett nodded, turning her back for some privacy. She ran her thumb against the screen of her iPhone to answer.

"Castle, really not a good time right now. What is it?" she said, biting her lip.

"Ryan called. Says you're at the hospital with a bunch of rookies. Working on your day off? Come now, Detective Beckett! Kick back, pour a glass of wine, let your hair down!"

"Do you have a _point_, Rick?" Kate asked. She did a quick turn, and saw the captain pointing at her watch.

"Mother needed the loft for her theatre class…again. I had to make a stealthy escape before they cast me as Mercutio. Thought I'd stop by."

"Where are you?"

"OH this is _genius. _Turn around."

"Castle, what -"

"Just turn around!" Beckett turned away from Captain Eleanor, and saw Castle waving animatedly from down the hall. She blanched. She gave him a death stare. She mouthed for him to _go away! _But nothing broke his stride.

"Richard Castle?" Eleanor exclaimed, a smile nearly breaking her face. Beckett gaped.

"Ah, Sarah - always a pleasure," he replied, sweeping forward and planting a light kiss on the captains hand.

"Oh that's right, you're the detective of 12th courting New York's most handsome and eligible bachelor!" Eleanor (…Sarah?) said. Beckett's face burned.

"Um, Castle's my partner. We investigate…together…"

"I'm sure you do" she said, with a wink. Beckett groaned. Castle smiled mischievously.

"So! What's the story?" Castle asked, looking between the two ladies for a response.

"Beckett here was just explaining her sudden interest in my position" Eleanor said, returning to her curt tone from before Castle's arrival. Castle looked taken aback.

"Oh really?"

"_Not _really. Captain, I'm not trying to tell you how to do your job, I'm just asking you to give Alexandra a fighting chance. She messed up. She didn't get help when she clearly needed it, but she is an exceptional cop. I think it's a mistake to let her go this early in the game. She'll get back up." Beckett pleaded. Castle quieted down when he realized how worked up Beckett was. Though she held it from Eleanor, he knew her well enough to see the signs. The vein in her temple was throbbing. Her forehead was creased. Her body seemed deflated and devoid of energy. He wanted to hold her. He held back.

"Ms. Beckett, Officer Blue showed promise. For a month. Last night? She tried to take her life - in public, in an NYPD uniform. That is inexcusable, inappropriate, immature and irreconcilable. If I let her stay, who's to say she's not a risk? A liability? How can I trust her in a hostile situation not to purposely put herself out when she should be most concerned about safety? Of herself, and civilians. How can I protect her from herself? How can I protect our _image _if she clearly has no respect for it?" she said.

"Look. I understand where you're coming from. I do. But hear me out. She's strong, and she's talented. You know that. I _know_ you do. This suicide wasn't planned, it wasn't staged. And that's because Alexandra has spent the last few years trying to convince herself that she was fine. Let her get help. Give her a second chance." Beckett said. The Captain sighed.

"What are you suggesting, detective?" she asked. Beckett faltered. She didn't know what the solution was. Alexandra was certainly not in any place to get back on the field. And throwing her behind a desk for a few months was punishment enough, but not what she needed. She needed someone to pull her up. Someone to keep eyes on her, and motivate her to move forward. Not a TO with five other rookie's on their plate. Not somewhere that would trigger her. But where?

"If I may -" Castle interrupted, "What if you consider putting the rookie on probation, just while she recuperates and tries to sort things out with her life. You can assign her to another officer, someone more attentive than a trainer, and see if things improve. If not, you've given her some grace and it's time to let go. But if she's as good as everyone says, maybe it's worth a shot." he said. Beckett stared at him, astounded. The Captain seemed to be mulling it over.

"We don't have that type of baby-sitter." she said. Castle looked at Beckett, raising his eye brows at the obvious. She frowned at him. _What?_ Her expression read. Then it hit her. Her heart skipped a beat.

"I'll do it." she stated.

"You're a homicide detective. You've already got a lemming. You saying you want to take this on?"

"Absolutely." Beckett said. She knew nothing about Alexandra. She'd never even met her. But she didn't say that. She tried to feel as confident as she looked.

"Ok then. I'll set up the paper work. She starts upon discharge."

* * *

**A/N: This got longer than I expected. Castle showed up…and I wasn't actually planning on that. Looks like he saved the day though, so I'm glad my mind took my somewhere else on this one. Anyway, you'll definitely meet Alexandra in the next chapter. She's awesome, and I promise she's worth the wait. Thoughts? I'd love to hear from you guys, and a review is as simple as a click and the push of some buttons. Thanks for reading :D **


	3. Chapter 3

**Title: Fading Lights**

**Disclaimer: If anything, last night's season finale is evidence of why Marlowe owns Castle, and I own nothing. **

**Summary: When Kate Beckett recognizes a reflection of herself in the plight of a young NYPD police recruit who's job is placed on probation after a suicide attempt, the homicide department makes room for another tag-along...which makes for an interesting change to the Caskett dynamic. PRE-FINALE FIC. **

**Author's Note: Aha! Look at that, three days strong on my updates. I hope you're happy, guys! At least it's got me writing again. I'm one of those people who throws herself at work and school during the fall/winter and sourly neglects extra-curricular writing. So now that it's summer, I'm trying to get back into the writing I love…the fictional kind. OH and I hate to be that girl, but my two reviews are getting lonely. They'd love some company. It's hard to stay consistently updating when you're not even sure people care one way or another. So grateful for those of you who have favourited me or my story, and also to those who signed up for alerts when I update. Would LOVE to hear from you personally, though. Or anonymously! **

* * *

Beckett awoke from a deep sleep to the sound of her iPhone shrilling from her bedside table. Groaning, she rustled through her sheets to detangle herself and made a lunge for the phone.

"Beckett…" she answered groggily.

"Yo, Beckett. It's Espo. Sorry to bother you on your day off, but some uni from downstairs just dumped a boatload of paperwork on my desk. Dude says it's for you. What's this about an addition to our team?" he asked, voice thick with suspicion. Beckett's mind began to process what he was saying, slowly, as if thawing from the frost of slumber. She looked at the clock. It was 7pm. She'd had a good 8.5 hours of sleep. Sure, she'd spent her entire day off playing Saint in the hospital, and corpse in her bed, but maybe it was worth it.

"Uh, yeah. I was planning to talk to you guys about that -"

"Uh huh. When? When you walk into the bullpen with another Castle? Or another Natalie Rhodes? On second thought, another actress wouldn't be so bad." he said.

"Natalie's coming back?" Beckett heard Ryan ask faintly in the background. He didn't seem happy about it. She imagined Espo waving a hand at Ryan dismissively, though he said nothing.

"It's not research related, and she's no celebrity." Kate assured him. Esposito sighed disappointedly. Beckett propped herself up against her backboard, feeling more awake now.

"So what's going on?" Espo asked.

"I'm supervising a rookie until she passes probation." she explained. The other line was silent. "Espo?"

"Don't tell me this is the rookie who made the news last night!" he pleaded. Beckett fought a smile. So maybe Alexandra was a _bit _of a celebrity.

"One and the same." she said. She waited for an exaggerated response. For yelling and cursing. At the very least, she expected a scolding. Instead, she heard the dial tone. Detective Esposito had disconnected.

She decided to put off facing the flack of the team. She'd deal with them when she was back at work. Tonight, she wanted to enjoy what was left of her day off. She checked her phone for texts and voice mail. Nothing. When she'd left the hospital with Castle, he agreed she needed some sleep and went to check in on the Old Haunt. If he was still there, maybe she could drop in.

While showering, Kate considered the possibility that Rick already had a date for the night. Some blonde floozy with more boobs than brains. The way he'd been showing up to crime scenes with chicks on his arm…it was infuriating. And confusing. They'd made so much progress. Her walls were just starting to come down. And now? Now he was wigging out on her? She scowled beneath the scalding hot stream of the shower, and rinsed the last of her conditioner down the drain. Feeling clean, fresh and feverish, she towelled off and sauntered toward the closet. She had just the right thing to catch Castle's eye…

* * *

Alexandra Blue threw her legs over the side of the hospital bed and stretched. Her body ached from having lain in bed for so long, and her patience was no where to be found. She'd already missed kick boxing class, and ever since she quit dance after joining the academy, her body longed for more activity. The gym just couldn't cut it sometimes. And healing in the hospital? _Definitely _not conducive to an active lifestyle. She wasn't at all the type to sit around doing nothing. She thrived on being busy. Over-commitment drove her. Sure, the workaholism and lack of peace had done her no favours. But forced convalescence? Equally murderous. Murderous, but not suicidal. And that was probably what mattered. She'd tried to take her own life, and now she was paying for it. As if still living wasn't punishment enough.

When Alex slipped out of bed, her bare feet hit the cold floor. She jumped, and her body contorted with pain. She felt the stitches pull where her chest had been patched. The pain was excruciating. Blue grunted, and leaned back against the edge of the bed. She breathed in and out a few times, and then took to pacing the room. It was small. No windows, just beeping machines and the hum of medical equipment. She was hooked to an IV for hydration, and she assumed there was some sort of pain killer too. Then again, the pain was brutal. Maybe there was no pain killer. A voice erupted her thoughts, and she flung her head in the direction of the sound. It was Chris.

"Alex, I know you don't want to see me and I'm sorry but I can't keep waiting outside your door anymore, I have to get back to work or else I'm gonna be put on longer probation too." he said.

"Probation? They told me they were discussing my dismissal?" she said. She sat back down on the bed. Her energy was limited.

"They didn't say anything?" he asked confusedly. Blue shook her head, no.

"On our way to find you last night, we ran into a homicide detective. There was a miscommunication, I guess she felt bad, and she wanted to come out in case she was…well...needed…"

"Well, obviously she wasn't." Alex was getting annoyed. She never intended to make a scene. Now her picture was being flashed across every screen in New York City, and the detectives she aspired to emulate in her career knew what she'd done. How she'd fallen.

"She's the detective who worked my brother's case. She caught his killer, put him into jail. She's…actually the person who made me want to be a cop."

"Okay, awesome. She's a hero, hold the applause." Alex got sarcastic when she was angry. It was quite entertaining. But not for her. And some people got offended. Fortunately, she and Chris were close enough that her insensitivity was normal and therefore acceptable.

"Would you shut up? I'm trying to tell you something." he said.

"Proceed!" she said, patronizingly. Chris rolled his eyes.

"You need help, Blue. Maybe you've got good at hiding it, because I had no clue. But obviously, you're broken -" Blue tried to argue, but Chris just raised a silencing hand. "- and you need to drop this attitude and accept it. You embarrassed the NYPD. I know it was a mistake, and you probably didn't plan for it to go this way but the truth is, it happened. It did. And when you dump on the face of the NYPD you don't walk away from it lightly. They were 10 seconds from firing your ass."

"I know." she said quietly.

"No, I don't think you do. Captain Eleanor was on a mission. Rinaldi didn't want to tell me, but everyone's totally pissed. You're a liability, now. No training officer wanted to take you on. Everybody -"

"Christopher!" Alex shouted, dark brown eyes welling with tears. He'd never seen her cry before. And that's only because she never did cry. Only alone, where nobody could see her weakness. "Is this your idea of a pep talk? Is this your idea of supporting me? Being my partner? Having my back no matter what? Because it sure as hell doesn't feel that way! I didn't mean for this to happen, it all got taken out of proportion. I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry! Okay? What do you want me to say? What do you want me to do?"

He rushed forward and gave her an all encompassing hug. She stiffened. When he held their embrace, she softened a little. It felt nice to be held. She'd forgotten.

"I didn't mean to upset you. I…you just worried me. You almost died, Blue."

"I know." she murmured. When they broke apart, his eyes looked watery too. Alex swatted the tears from her cheeks and forced a weak smile. It faltered, and nearly set her off crying again. He tucked a strand of her long, dark brown hair behind her ear. She took a deep breath.

"The thing is, you're not gonna lose your job. Or your life." he said.

"What do you mean?" she asked.

"That detective? I think she's gonna try to save both." Chris said with a smile.

"But…she doesn't even know me. Why?"

"I honestly don't know. She's a different breed, I'm telling you. Stormed up to Captain E and told her nobody was gonna fire you. I guess she took you on as_ her_ rookie."

"So she's gonna be like my new training officer? She's the one who got me on probation?"

"Her name is Detective Kate Beckett. I'd say it's about time you gave her a call." Chris handed her the card that Beckett had left with him. After all, Blue needed it more than he did. Alex took the card and examined it. She was nervous. What do you even say when you call up the person who literally saved you career? Christopher turned on his heels and started walking away.

"Chris?" Alex called. He stopped at the doorway, and looked over his shoulder at her. "Thank you for being my partner. On and off the clock."

* * *

**A/N: So? What did you think of Alex? I'm off to get ready for work now, but I hope you guys liked this chapter. Feels like I could have added more, and I was going to return to Kbex and Ricky buuuuttt I have to leave for work. So until next time, much love faithful readers :) **


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: If I owned Castle, I wouldn't be rushing to finish this chapter in time before I start my closing shift at a part-time job. **

**Author's Note: Daily updates aren't easy. It's like the dread-mill (I mean…treadmill…), you need to be disciplined. And like clockwork, things come up in your personal life to stifle your creative juices. But alas, I am here. Thank you for the reviews, favourites, etc. I really appreciate the feedback, and will definitely put your thoughts and suggestions into future chapters. Feel free to keep it coming, or even just to start. I love hearing from you guys. **

* * *

Beckett refused to admit it, but she was crushed. The Old Haunt was booming, but not with the presence of the man she'd gone to see. Rick Castle had left. With another woman. The bartender had even hinted at the possibility that there was _more_ than just one woman. Looking down at her vibrant red cocktail dress, and shiny black heels, Kate had never felt more inadequate. How could she compete with double, or triple the opponents? She was just one person. And obviously, she was not longer _the _one person.

Rather than take a cab, Beckett decided to walk. And she walked alone. The gleaming black clutch purse she'd brought swung limply at her side with each step. She wanted to smash it against the building walls as she passed, but did a good job holding back. _Guess he got tired of waiting. _She thought. Or maybe she just wasn't worth waiting for. After all, she came with a heavy load of baggage. She could barely even carry it herself. How could she expect someone else to help?

About half way to her apartment, her clutch purse started to vibrate. Her phone was ringing. She rummaged through cosmetics, cash and her badge until the phone revealed itself. The screen glowed with an unfamiliar number on her caller ID. No name. Pausing for a moment, Beckett answered.

"Beckett." there was silence on the other end. "Hello?"

"Hi" a woman responded, sounding unsure.

"Hi…can I help you?" Kate prompted. Another silence.

"Um, this is Alex. Alexandra Blue?"

"Oh! Alexandra, hey! I'm Kate Beckett. I'm a homicide detective at the 12th. I heard about what happened, and uh, I thought we might make a good team." Beckett scrambled to find an explanation that didn't require her to delve into her personal life. It was way too early for those details.

"Right, Chris told me about that. I actually got your number from him, I hope I'm not bothering you or anything. I don't really know how to say this, but um…thank you." Alex said. Kate smiled. The girl was cute. For all the talk she got about being tough, Beckett was glad she'd found a chink in the armour. Strength makes a good cop. Carrying on through weakness makes a great one.

"Not too long ago I could have easily been in your shoes, if it weren't for the people who helped me out. So really, I'm sure it'll be my pleasure to return the favour." she said.

"The doctors are saying I'm supposed to take time off. My Captain says I start working with you as soon as I'm discharged." Alex said. Beckett thought for a minute.

"You just had surgery."

"Yeah."

"You got a good place?"

"Not if I go on leave, I won't." Alex said. Beckett hadn't considered that. What were the regulations for a rookie healing from her own suicide attempt? Would she receive pay?

"We'll figure something out, okay? So do you prefer Alexandra, or…?"

"Call me Alex. And what should I call you, detective?"

"Whatever you're comfortable with. Most people stick to Beckett around the 12th."

"Okay."

"Well thanks for calling, Alex. We'll have to set up a date to meet up so we can discuss everything." Beckett asked. She heard some shuffling on the other end.

"Did you have any dates in mind?" Alex replied, voice pain-ridden. Beckett winced. She remembered all too well how it felt to recover from that calibre of an injury.

"Why don't you let me know when you're out of the hospital, and I can come pick you up. We can grab a coffee or something." Beckett suggested.

"Sounds good." Alex agreed.

"Okay, well don't hesitate to give me a call. Bye Alex, I'm really glad we got to chat." Kate said. Alex was silent again.

"Right, yeah. Okay bye."

Beckett felt a lot lighter once she got off the phone with Alex. With Castle being as…distracted…as he'd been lately, Kate looked forward to a new addition to the team. And it didn't hurt that she was a woman, either. Heaven knows they needed all the estrogen they could get in homicide. The rest of the walk home seemed to pass more quickly. Beckett's thoughts circled her concerns with Castle, her future endeavours with Alex, and the lack of leads she, Espo and Ryan had on their latest case. At least she was doing one-third of life right.

* * *

**A/N: Okay, so I know this chapter will be disappointing. I had a rough day and was really not feeling it when I tried to write. Then I had to go to work, and after my shift it got even more difficult to string together some decent material. Hopefully this shorter piece will suffice - Becks got her heart broken, and then she got to meet…on the phone, anyway…Alex. So some progress there. I know it's hard after the finale to see Rick and Kate so…distant. But I'll try to speed things along. Again, sorry. But thanks so much for reading all the same. **


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I had this dream one time where I owned Castle. And then I woke up. **

**Author's Note: I know, I know. I haven't updated since last Wednesday. Updating daily...I guess that was an unrealistic goal, eh? At any rate, I'll still do what I can to update regularly. Guys, I can't thank you enough for the feedback. It has been very helpful! Not to mention extremely encouraging. Keep it coming! A writer is only as good as their relationship to their readers. In answer to some issues addressed in your reviews: **

**1. This story is set in Gates' time. Near the end of season four. **

**2. Castle's "pulling away"-ness and distractedness are all based on Beckett's conversation with Lanie in one of the last four or five episodes of S4 when he was being a big baby about Beckett's giant secret. I think we all knew he was acting out with all those other women. I wanted to play that up a bit before moving onward and catching up with the season finale. **

**SEVERAL WEEKS LATER**

Alex cupped shaking hands around her Starbucks latte, desperately wanting comfort. In mere minutes, Kate Beckett would walk through the glass doors of the cafe and join her at the corner table. Alex's table. She came here often, given that her apartment was located just above the coffee joint. It was a small, quaint apartment and it suited Alex just fine. There was an extra room, but no room mate. Yeah, it got lonely. But being alone was something Blue had become used to after her father abandoned her and her mother. With no siblings, and cousins who came in and out of her life like shoes go in and out of style, her mom was really all she had. After graduating from high school, Alexandra moved out of their place just outside of the city to pursue her career. She missed the woman like crazy, but didn't regret her decision one bit. Manhattan was home. And besides, Alex was lonely everywhere.

Blue had done her research. Detective Beckett was an all-star when it came to policing. She and her team were solely responsible for the recent increase in homicide clearance rates. Internal reports praised her for her intensive contribution to cleaning up the streets of NY. She'd put more murderers behind bars in her first two years than most detectives do in five years. Beckett was good from the start. She was getting better and better each year. And for some crazy reason, she was taking the time out of her busy career to take on a basket case like Alex? What the hell was _that _about?

A bell jingled. Beckett waltzed through the door, looking every bit as radiant as the photo Alex had seen of her in Cosmo, just with longer hair. Kate joined the short queue to order a drink. Alex smirked when she heard "skinny vanilla latte". So they shared the same taste in coffee. She made note. Beckett grabbed her drink from the end of the bar, and looked around the room. Alex waved. Gulping, she forced a smile and stood to shake hands.

"Kate Beckett." the detective said, smiling warmly. Her eyes twinkled. Their hands met.

"Alex Blue." Alex replied, still smiling. They both sat down. Kate chuckled a little, and raised her coffee cup.

"I haven't bought my own coffee in…I don't know _how _long." she said. Alex nodded, not sure how to respond.

"Who usually gets it?" Alex asked. Beckett's lips twitched - a flicker of a smile. It faded fast.

"Castle. He's -"

"The writer."

"Yes, it certainly started that way. He's surprisingly helpful, though. After four years, a ride-along like that just becomes part of the team. I mean…he's my partner. I couldn't imagine my job without him." Beckett admitted. She cast her gaze away from Alex's and focused on a spec on the table. Alex was quiet. Listening. A strike of courage, and she opened her mouth.

"Are you guys…you know…" Alex gave her a coy smile. The look on Beckett's face made Alex blush. _Take it back, take it back! _Too late. Kate cleared her throat, and coughed a little. She looked angry. Sad? No…Confused.

"The Castle situation is…complicated. And probably not altogether that relevant, either. Let's talk business." Beckett said.

They spent the next half hour going over the details of the probation period. It was to last 10 months, pending assessment about half way through. Quite a big commitment, on Beckett's part. She felt ready. Clueless, but ready. She had to idea how to council a 20-something year old woman. But she knew how to be a cop, and she knew how to put one foot in front of the other through her own brokenness. Surely that was enough of a start. They each signed off on the paper work, shuffling through heaps of it until they reached the end. Coffees cold, headaches forming, they were officially partnered.

"Wow, so I guess that's it. Welcome to homicide!" Beckett said, brushing her hands off and depositing the paper mound into a manilla envelope bearing the NYPD insignia. Alex smiled broadly, the first time she'd done so in ages. She tucked a strand of deep brown hair behind her ear, nervously. Kate frowned, and shot a questioning look in Alex's direction.

"I'm sorry," Alex said, "I just…I don't understand why you're doing this for me. You saved my career before you'd even met me. You followed my co-workers to my crime scene without even knowing my name. You're a career woman, and you already have a ride-along who was basically forced into your precinct because of pressure from the mayor. I guess I just want to know why…why are you helping me?"

"The night of your…accident…I couldn't wait to get home. I'd been at work all day and well into the evening and just wanted to go eat then sleep. The elevator stopped on the floor of your unit, and in walked these three frazzled cops. I was impatient with them. Rude. When they told me one of their own had fallen, it really struck me. Couldn't shake the guilt, or the sense of attachment. When I ducked under the police tape nothing was right -"

"Never is." Alex added. Kate nodded her agreement, and continued.

"But this time something was off. More off than usual. People were talking about how it wasn't really a murder. That's when I ran into Christopher, we got talking about his brother and our past and then I saw the look on his face when he said your name. Chris was a good kid, and when I worked his brother's case, he was an asset. Guess he took my encouragement of his talents to heart. Alex, I've never met a kid so loyal to a partner after only such a short period of time. It moved me. I can't explain it, I just…I _wanted _to know you." Beckett said. She didn't include the part about her flashbacks to being shot in the chest. Flashbacks to proclamations of love, and proof of loyalty in partnership. In Chris and Alex, Kate saw Castle and herself. Friendship. Partnership. _Love. _

_"_Chris is a great partner, he always knew what to say and do in every situation. Like, he wasn't a rookie to me. I learned so much more from him than all my TOs combined." Alex admitted. Beckett smiled.

"I'm glad." She said. Alex returned the smile.

"Maybe we'll work together again sometime."

"Oh, I'm sure you will. One day at a time, Blue."

* * *

Alex's body ached. Her insides churned with nervousness, so much so that she couldn't sleep. She lay in her bed with all the lights off, and the blinds drawn. On the searingly bright screen of her iPhone, Alex was able to find company through the hours of her insomnia. This night, like every night before it for the last four years, Alex spoke with the only person she felt she could count on. The only friend who hadn't - yet - turned her back. Rose. Nobody missed Alex as much as Rose had whilst she was in the hospital and unable to talk as frequently. After catching up and celebrating discharge from the hospital, Alex brought up her fears about the next day.

"I start my first day with Beckett tmrw. This is my big chance to prove that I have what it takes to keep my job. To prove that I deserve to wear the uniform…even though I don't. I'm so scared I'm going to mess it up, hun. What if I choke? What if they all hate me?" Alex typed, clicking the send button. They were instant messaging through a new social media website, which had just launched in an effort to compete with the increasingly obsolete alternatives they'd relied on since childhood. She waited a few moments while Rose typed a response. She always had something to say. Sometimes, a little too much. But what more could one expect from a writer?

"Dude! Are you kidding me? Those detectives are gonna love you. You'll rock it, trust me. And if you embarrass yourself, you know I'll still be here rooting for you because you have something special in you, and I just hope one day you'll see it too." Rose wrote. Alex couldn't help but smile, even if she didn't fully believe what Rose was saying. It felt nice to be loved. Cared for. So naturally, she doubted the source. Sure, Rose had become her best friend over the years. But they'd never even met, despite several plans to vacation near the other. Could Alex really be all that great if her only true friend lived all the way in _Canada?_

Rose lived a good nine hours away from New York. Not to mention over the border. They'd always dreamt of being room mates, and a small part of Alex was still hoping that Rose might fill the spare room in her Manhattan apartment. After all, Rose loved the city. And with her current columnist position at a dying magazine in Toronto…well maybe, just maybe, she might be more willing to take the plunge and just move in someday soon. She'd talked about it enough over the years. But there was always the boyfriend. Men…always getting in the way of things.

Alex's mind wandered to Chris. She mentioned him to Rose, next.

"I haven't heard back from him since I was released from the hospital. I think he hates me." She said. Rose replied with an eye-rolling emoticon.

"He doesn't hate you. You're being silly. And don't change the subject, you know you're nervous for tmrw, and that's okay! You're allowed to be."

"Being nervous makes you seem weak. I don't want to seem weak, because I'm not like that at work. Nobody knows." Alex replied.

"Alexxxxx, stop it. You just got out of the hospital for an attempted suicide. I think your big secret is out." Rose said. She was allowed to be a little insensitive. They'd always had somewhat of a mother/daughter relationship. Though it had never been an issue between them, Rose was four years old than Alex. Now that they were both done school and becoming established, that gap seemed to be closing a little. 20 and 24. Not bad at all.

"Not funny." Alex said. Rose sent a smiley face with it's tongue sticking out. Alex fired back an angry emoticon. They were horribly, sickeningly adorable, but she loved it. Sometimes, all she wanted was a little bit of cheesiness in her life. Enough to take the edge of all this depression and stress.

"But in all seriousness, Alex. This is your dream. You've been given a second chance, and for whatever reason, one of the best detectives in the city wants you on her team. So here's what you're gonna do. You're gonna make it worth her while. You're gonna show her and all her little minions that she had good reason to choose you, because you're a valuable asset to their team. And as far as Chris goes, maybe he just needs some space. He just lost his hottest partner, you know. Gotta let him deal!" Rose said. Alex scowled, and then broke into a shy smile. _Chris. _With his fresh, clean face and strong, muscular physique, he was every bit her type. She missed him so much already. Even just to think of it stung her.

"Thanks, Rosie. You're a good mama :P" Alex typed.

"I know. But only because I have the bestest daughter." Rose replied.

"We're so weird."

"You love it."

"Cuddles tonight?"

"You bet ;)"

"Alright, goodnight girl. We gotta get some sleep. Big day tmrw, especially for you! As for me…another day, another dang article with the promise of a readership three people strong…"

"Don't talk like that, you have a good job. But if you're still not convinced…you could always…you know…move here…like you've only talked about your whole life."

"Like I said…goodnight, girl!" Rose said. Alex shook her head.

"You're such a bum. Fine, goodnight. Love you. If I don't survive tmrw, you can have my stuff. Rent's due on the 8th of every month."

"Hiring an assassin. I want that new black dress you got!"

"Hey!"

And with one last glimpse at the silly emoticon Rose had sent, Alex dropped her phone and fell into a satisfyingly deep sleep.

* * *

**A/N: I realize that this story needs more Castle, and will be focusing less on Alex and Beckett now that you've been introduced to each of them and the connections budding between them. How do you guys feel about the pacing? Too slow? Let me know any of your thoughts :) Much love. Until next time, cheers! **


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: Have you heard the one about the university student who walked into a bar and owned Castle? Ha. Good joke. **

**Author's Note: In the last three weeks, I've had one day off. I'm sort of a workaholic, which means my writing pays the price. Especially my fanfiction, unfortunately. I've been having a really tough go at it in my personal life, and that energy and drive I usually possess just hasn't been there. Hope this will make up for it. Please R&R, it does make all the difference. **

* * *

Richard Castle leaned into the sink, frowning at the mirror as he swiped a five-bladed razor across his left cheek. Stroke. Rinse. Repeat. When the last of his shaving foam had disappeared down the drain, he applied a crisp aftershave and forced a smile. Sure, he was as ruggedly handsome as he'd always been. But he looked tired. Rundown. Old? Nah. Tired. Maybe today he'd decline Beckett's calls. Maybe today he could…clean the loft? Too domestic. Bribe Alexis to stay home from school? Too Meredith. Write? As if. To Hell with it…the 12th would have to suffice.

As if on cue, Beckett's picture flashed across the screen of Castle's iPhone, vibrating a tune against a dresser in his room. He scuttled across the floor and pounced on his phone.

"Go for Castle!" he said, realizing his greeting sounded way better in his head.

"I'm looking at a body in a loft in Chelsea. You comin'?" Beckett asked. Castle arched an eye brow, mind forever in the gutter.

"A body? In a Chelsea loft? Why, Detective Beckett…I never figured you to be the threesome type!"

"Hilarious. I'll text you the address. Be here ASAP, I'm the type who finds anticipation quite the mood-killer." Kate's voice was ice, but with a hint of seduction. Takes two to tango. Castle smiled. And then frowned, as if he had to stop himself from sparring with her. As if he had to remind himself that things were different between them now. She'd known all along that he loved her and hadn't said anything. He was mad. And he wasn't going to just let it slide.

"You could have fooled me." he replied, with a brief pause, "Meet you there."

* * *

Kate had to work extra hard to conceal her emotions now that she had an avid audience. Alex had joined her at Starbucks bright and early that morning, where they grabbed coffees together before racing off to their first crime scene of the day - middle-aged hotel manager reported dead in his apartment in Chelsea. And Alex was good. Very observant, very attentive. That had it's advantages on the job. Not so great for hiding a personal life.

"Everything okay, Detective Beckett?" Alex asked politely as Kate drew near to her again. She'd wandered over to a far corner to make call Castle, and now returned with her hurt somewhat in check. She smiled grimly.

"Of course. Castle's grumpy if he gets a booty call before breakfast." Beckett chided. Alex cast her gaze awkwardly to the side, and said nothing. It took a moment, but when Beckett realized her mistake, her face burned and she rushed to correct it. "_Body_ call. I meant…body…call…you know, like, a corpse…"

Detectives Ryan and Esposito interrupted just then, with impeccable timing. Kate hid her relief by launching directly into introductions.

"Ryan, Espo - meet Alex Blue. She'll be with us ten months, or so. Alex, meet Detectives Kevin Ryan, and Javier Esposito!" Esposito nodded curtly, and Ryan extended an arm to shake hands with the newest member of their team. Espo gave him a disapproving look, to which he responded with a defensive shoulder shrug. Always the observer, Alex picked up on the judgemental undercurrent.

"With all due respect, Detective, while I may be that messed up rookie you saw on the news like a month ago, I can guarantee you won't find another uniform as dedicated, passionate and useful as I am. Like it or not, I'm gonna be a part of this team for a while and I have every intention of proving just how wrong you are about me." she said. Espo crossed and uncrossed his arms, licked his lips anxiously, and then turned on his heel.

"Good to meet you." He said, badge clinking against his check from its place around his neck. Beckett smiled affectionately. She could appreciate the spunk of her new rookie. Ryan looked flabbergasted for a moment, and then raised a palm in the air victoriously.

"Up top!" he said, inviting Alex to give him a high-five. She slapped hands with him, smirking. Her comment was mostly the nerves talking, but she didn't regret it. Homicide was a tough crowd to break into, and she wasn't going to make any friends being a sissy. Especially not after her grand entrance into the NYPD hall of shame. Alex really liked Ryan. And boy, was he cute. Married, as the band on his finger indicated, but still cute. Maybe Esposito would be a harder egg to crack, but she was up for the challenge. And now all that remained was…

"Castle!" Kate scolded, tearing off in the opposite direction toward a man hunkering down beside some blood spatter that none of the CSI guys had roped off yet.

"What?" He replied, defensively taking a step away from the evidence, hands in the air. He smiled wryly. "Good morning, Detective. You're looking…comfortable." His eyes roamed up and down her body, before resting at eye level. Feeling uncharacteristically insecure, Beckett moved around him to study the blood he found. She was wearing loose-fitting black dress pants and a grey turtle neck beneath a red pea-coat. She _was _comfortable. Somehow, Castle's comment felt like a fashion jab. And it actually stung. She hid it well.

Alex joined them, meekly standing beside Castle without saying a word. He was _the _Rick Castle. She'd read many of his books. He was famous. He was handsome. He was…here. Standing there. And they were on the same team. They'd be working together for the next year basically. Alex had always loved writing, but policing took precedence. The many books she'd started sat neglected in files on her laptop. Maybe having him around could get her back into it.

While Beckett and Ryan inspected the blood spatter, Castle eyed Kate with an expression Alex couldn't quite read. So intent was he on his target, that it took a full five minutes before he noticed Blue. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw her staring. Eyes twinkling, he extended a hand much like Ryan had. But this handshake was much different.

"Officer Blue, I take it?" Castle said, laying on the charm. He adjusted his grip on her hand, and lifted it to his lips to plant a peck on it. Alex blushed, and withdrew her hand from his grasp. His eyes crinkled as he smiled.

"Call me Alex, she said." her voice wobbled. She could've kicked herself.

"Very nice to meet you, at last. Beckett's been going on about having you around for the past week!" he said, genuinely. "I'm Rick Castle, by the way." Alex smiled.

"Oh, well thanks…and I know." she said. _Stop acting like a 12 year old school girl! _

"Being a ride-along has it's disadvantages…they never let you do the coolest stuff. But in your case it'll be a little different given that you're wearing the blue and all…and may I add that your name is such a stunningly fitting one for your career? _Alex Blue," _he said with a flourish, "I couldn't have written it better myself. NYPD blue. Alex Blue. It's _genius!" _

"Thanks," Alex said, blushing profusely. Suddenly, she got the feeling she was being watched. It was Beckett. And she was staring daggers in their direction. Was Castle flirting? No. He couldn't be. She was practically half his age! But then again, maybe he didn't know that. Worser still, maybe he did. She took a step back.

"Blue? Care to deliberate on our case at all?" Beckett asked bitterly. Esposito rejoined them just then, taking one look from Beckett to Castle to Alex, and shaking his head. Alex got the impression that she'd just walked into something a lot bigger than she'd even realized…and not even intentionally! _It's not what it looks like! _

"I, um…"

"Wait, guys, no. Let me apologize, I think we all know how…distracting…I tend to be at points." he said suggestively. Alex wanted to die. Beckett couldn't have looked more livid.

"Alright, I think I've seen enough." Beckett stated. Alex wasn't sure if she were referring to the case, or the love triangle. Perhaps both. "Let's get back to the precinct to run these prints and work out a time-line." And without further instruction, Beckett and the other detectives started to leave. Alex hesitated momentarily, until she felt Castle's hand on the small of her back. He leaned close and spoke under his breath.

"Somebody's _jea_lous! Oh...I think she wants us to follow."

* * *

**A/N: Kinda short, I know. But lots happening if you read closely. Hope you enjoyed it :) **


End file.
